A conventional cooking device includes an output display section located near an output changing section for changing a setting value for heating output; one or more time increasing keys having only a function of increasing a temperature adjustment time; a numerical value display section for time display located near the time increasing key; a cooking mode selection key located near the numerical value display section for setting a cooking mode such as a temperature adjustment mode for automatically adjusting an oil temperature at the time of fried-food cooking; and a mode display section located near the numerical value display section for indicating the selected cooking mode, and the mode display section displays a changed result in common with the numerical value display section for time display when changing at least one set value other than the time display, such as temperature display for displaying a set temperature in the temperature adjustment mode, by using an output increasing key and an output decreasing key (see e.g., JP-A-2003-185152).
However, the conventional configuration is not easy to use because the time increasing key can only be adjusted to increase time. To solve such a problem, it is considered to add a key having a function of decreasing time. For example, it is considered to provide a set of a time increasing key for increasing the set time and a time decreasing key for decreasing the set time (hereinafter also referred to as “a time increasing/decreasing key”).
However, if the time increasing/decreasing key is provided, there is a high possibility of mistakenly recognizing that time can be set using the time increasing/decreasing key since the mode display section is in the vicinity of the numerical value display section, when the cooking mode in which time cannot be set by using a timer, such as the temperature adjustment mode, is selected.
It is also considered to change the set temperature by using the time increasing/decreasing key instead of having the time increasing key dedicated to changing time. In this case, however, a user can not know that either a function of increasing/decreasing of time or a function of changing of output is activated, and the user may become confused.
As described above, the conventional cooking device is not easy to use in terms of key operation.
In view of solving the problems of the related art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooking device that is easy to use in terms of key operation. For example, a total number of keys is reduced to simplify the key configuration, and furthermore, the timer increasing/decreasing key can be easily recognized as being dedicated to a timer function.